Crónicas del Impacto
by Laura Langley
Summary: Lemon. Asuka no puede llegar a NERV cuando se produce el ataque de un Ángel y se queda encerrada en un refugio con Touji y Kensuke, lo que pasará después puede cambiar el rumbo de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Por toda la ciudad de Tokyo-3 había repartidos refugios subterráneos diseñados para aguantar las embestidas de las gigantescas criaturas conocidas como Ángeles. La primera vez que estos atacaron la urbe la ciudadanía sintió pánico y bajo tierra pensaban que sería su final. Pero a medida que los Ángeles atacaban y la ciudad se iba salvando, sus habitantes comenzaron a encontrar rutinario el sonido de las alarmas que avisaban que había que esconderse.

-¿Encuentras algo?

-No, desde aquí no tengo señal.

Touji y Kensuke habían sido sorprendidos en los recreativos cuando las sirenas empezaron a hacerse oír. Los dos amigos fueron al refugio más cercano con la seguridad de que sus compañeros que eran pilotos de los Evangelion iba a dar de nuevo buena cuenta de la amenaza.

El moreno machacaba patatas fritas que sacaba de una bolsa a puñados de forma estridente y sentado en el suelo a su lado el de gafas intentaba con su teléfono captar algún stream de video pirata que retrasmitiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Ah... No hay manera... -Desilusionado Kensuke dejó de buscar. -Como me gustaría estar fuera para ver los EVAs en combate de nuevo.

-Pues yo paso, la última vez que lo vimos en directo casi nos aplastan, prefiero que esos tres se encarguen ellos soli... ¡cof! ¡cof! ¡cof! -El chico de chándal se puso rojo y comenzó a golpearse el pecho.

-¡Pero serás bruto, mira que atragantarte con las patatas! -Al ver a su amigo así, el otaku comenzó a darle golpes en la espalda, pero este le apartaba de malas maneras y le hacía gestos para que mirase a cierto lugar.

-Mmmm... ¿qué ocurre? -Kensuke se ajustó las lentes y entonces vio el motivo del atragantamiento de Touji.

-¡Pe... Pero si eso no es posible!

En la gran sala principal del refugio donde ellos estaban había una joven cruzada de brazos y con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Tenía su cabeza agachada como si estuviese recogida en sus pensamientos y llevaba el uniforme del instituto de secundaria de Tokyo-3.

El hecho de que la muchacha vistiese el atuendo de las chicas de su clase no pasaba de ser una casualidad, lo que había llamado su atención era la inconfundible melena anaranjada de la chica y las más inconfundibles pinzas extrañas de color rojo.

Aquella chica que estaba allí con ellos era Asuka.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Se supone que deberías estar fuera luchando junto a los demás!

Al escuchar la voz del chico que le gritaba, la alemana alzó la cabeza y vio que tanto Touji como Kensuke estaban en el mismo refugio que ella.

-No puede ser... casi mil refugios en toda la ciudad y voy a dar al mismo que esto dos idiotas. -Resopló con desprecio ella.

-Pero Asuka, ¿cómo no estás pilotando tu unidad 02? -Preguntó el de gafas el cual sentía algo de miedo al saber que los efectivos de defensa de la urbe no contaban con el Evangelion más moderno.

-Eso digo yo... -Al principio no parecía muy reacia a hablar pero finalmente contó su historia.

-A primera hora de la tarde salí de casa a... bueno, no os importa el porqué salí de casa. La cuestión es que me dirigía a ver a Hikari cuando empezaron a dar las alarmas, así que cogí mi teléfono para dar mi ubicación y que vinieran rápido a buscarme. -La piloto hizo una pausa negando con la cabeza como recordando algo que no le gustaba. -Pero entonces fui sorprendida por una marea de gente que iba a este refugio. Justo yo estaba delante de la puerta y fui arrastrada, aún por encima he perdido el móvil.

-¡Pero tienes que decirle a alguien quien eres y que te dejen salir! -Kensuke estaba horrorizado al pensar en el Evangelion rojo parado.

-¡¿Te crees que no lo he pensado idiota? Pero aquí nadie me hace caso... -Con rabia pisó el suelo la chica.

-Espero que esos dos se puedan apañar sin mi...

-¡Rei cubre a Shinji!

-¡Si!

Concentrada en lo que hacía Ayanami empezó a disparar ráfagas de balas para evitar que el Ángel disparase contra Shinji.

La orden de Misato estaba destinada a ganar tiempo.

-¡¿Todavía no hemos encontrado a Asuka? -Misato miró a la mesa donde los tenientes controlaban los ordenadores, en su rostro se reflejaba su tensión.

-¡No... No hay noticias de la Segunda Elegida. La sección dos está buscando por la ciudad, pero la batalla lo hace difícil! -Informó Maya.

Misato se cruzó de brazos, estaba muy seria y se centró en seguir la batalla mientras imploraba para si misma que la pelirroja apareciese en cualquier momento.

Con las balas de Ayanami silbando, Shinji cargaba contra el coloso que atacaba Tokyo-3. En manos del EVA-01 había una lanza sónica que era el arma cuerpo a cuerpo más avanzada.

-¡Ahhhh!

Con furia el chico cargó, pero la masa del Ángel se elevó sorprendiendo al Tercer Elegido que erró su ataque con lanza.

-¡Ayanami cuidado!

Al darse cuenta de que el objetivo del enemigo era la unidad 00 Shinji avisó a su compañera.

Esta alzó su mirada y sus ojos se dilataron cuando la sombra del Ángel cubrió a todo su Evangelion.

-¡Ahhhhh!

La chica de cabellos celestes se llevó las manos al cuello, sentía una gran opresión fruto de la garra del monstruo que aprisionaba el cuello de su EVA. Todo el peso de la máquina de guerra de armadura azul fue levantada por su enemigo y, como si pesase nada, la arrojó hasta que destrozó un edificio de oficinas y cayó al suelo con gran estruendo.

-¡Ahhhhhh!

El refugio entero se tambaleó, las luces se empezaron a apagar y a encender. Asuka perdió el equilibrio y se hubiera ido al suelo si Kensuke no la hubiera sostenido con sus brazos. La gente gritaba y los niños lloraban. Había un gran caos en el refugio. Arenilla caía del techo y se desprendió parte de este, un trozo caía sobre Asuka pero Touji la cubrió con su cuerpo llevándose un golpe en la espalda.

-¡Apartad! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

Concentrada solo en salir y unirse a la lucha, Asuka apartó a sus dos compañeros sin agradecer sus esfuerzos y salió corriendo. Apartando a empujones a la gente que se interponía en su camino y pisando a los que habían caído al suelo, la joven pelirroja alcanzó una puerta destinada a acceder al exterior del refugio pero solo para personal oficial. Debido al corte de energía temporal el cierre electrónico no funcionaba y pudo abrir la puerta y salir.

-¡Hay que seguir a esa loca! ¡A saber que monta! -Gritó Touji llevándose una mano a la espalda y adolorido.

Los dos amigos salieron a la carrera en pos de la alemana. Se sorprendieron de lo rápido que corría la pelirroja por los pasillos estrechos y apenas iluminados con franjas rojas en el suelo como guías y tuberías en las paredes que componían la zona exterior del refugio.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!... Asuka... No seas loca... No puedes salir así... -Aconsejó Kensuke agarrándose las rodillas mientras jadeaba.

La chica había llegado a un punto muerto. El pasillo acababa y no había puertas ni ventanas, pero había una fuente de luz en el techo y eso era lo que miraba. La luz solar se filtraba por una rejilla de ventilación en el techo que salía al exterior y la chica ya estaba pensando en como llegar allá.

-Chicos, que uno se suba encima de otro. -Ordenó sin apartar la mirada hacia arriba.

-¡¿Qué? -Touji arqueó una ceja mostrándose escéptico.

-¡Venga vamos, tengo que salir de aquí o todo irá muy mal, el idiota y la muñeca no son capaces de derrotar al Ángel!

Sus palabras parecieron tener efecto pues el chico de chándal se quedó pensando pero finalmente chasqueó la lengua y se resignó a hacer lo que ella le pedía.

Kensuke se subió a sus hombros haciendo una torre humana. El chico de gafas coló sus dedos por las rendijas de la rejilla. Por suerte el temblor había debilitado las juntas y pudo arrancarlas sin problemas.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Allá voy! -La pelirroja trepó por las espaldas de los chicos y salió al exterior. Luego Kensuke se aupó y ayudó a salir a su amigo también.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldito!

Al ver como el Ángel había derribado a Ayanami, Shinji sintió una rabia incontenible. Agarrando la lanza sónica la arrojó con fuerza golpeando e hiriendo al Ángel y de paso llamando su atención.

Corriendo contra él se lanzó piernas por delante y lo golpeó lanzándolo lejos arrastrándolo por las calles de la ciudad levantando el asfalto.

-¡¿Estás bien Ayanami? -Preguntó con miedo.

-¡Rei está bien Shinji! ¡Rápido! ¡Intenta llevar al Ángel a las afueras! ¡Mientras os quedéis en la ciudad os tendrá ventaja! -Le dijo Misato por el intercomunicador.

-¡Pero tendremos que desconectar nuestros cables de energía! ¿Y si no encontramos otros?

-Shinji, confío en que podáis derrotarlo en cinco minutos...

La apuesta de Misato era arriesgada, un todo o nada. Shinji hizo lo que le pedía su tutora y tras recuperarse la peli azul ambos se liberaron de los cables que a la espalda de los Evangelion les suministraba la energía necesaria para moverse. Las baterías se activaron y empezó la cuenta atrás.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Asuka pateaba el suelo, el motivo era que habían salido a las afueras de la ciudad, a una zona completamente opuesta. Alrededor no había ningún vehículo, nada, solo una especie de caseta de piedra de un solo piso.

Touji y Kensuke la miraban sin saber que hacer.

-¡Ah! ¡Mirad eso! -Kensuke señaló hacia la espalda de los otros dos que al girarse vieron aparecer las figuras gigantescas del Ángel y los dos EVAs

-¡Rápido seguidme! -Tomando el liderazgo del grupo Asuka los refugió en aquella construcción.

Dentro no había nada de nada, solo algunos cristales rotos y suciedad. Parecía ser un local abandonado que en un tiempo habría sido parte de una fábrica. Las ventanas estaban rotas o melladas. Los chicos se acercaron a estas para ver el combate.

Los dos Evangelion atacaban sin descanso al Ángel. Los chicos vitoreaban y animaban a sus compañeros creyendo que llevaban la ventaja, pero Asuka, más experta, sabía que algo iba mal. Los Evas no llevaban los cables de suministro eléctrico, aquel ataque feroz era de pura desesperación.

En un momento dado el Ángel arrancó el brazo derecho de la unidad 00. Asuka puso una mueca de dolor sabiendo lo que debería estar sintiendo Rei.

Con furia Shinji cargó pero el Ángel lo rechazó. Asuka y sus compañeros vieron horrorizados como el EVA de Rei era descuartizado y dejado tirado con muchos fluidos vitales saliendo de sus heridas.

En un último intento Shinji intentó atacar pero su energía se agotó y su enemigo lo abatió. Después disparó contra el suelo su haz de energía formando un agujero. Los chicos cayeron abatidos de rodillas.

Asuka miraba a través del cristal la escena del Ángel descendiendo por el agujero que había causado la explosión. La chica apoyaba una mano en el vidrio sucio y grisáceo mientras delante de sus ojos estaban el EVA-00 desmembrado y la unidad de Shinji inoperativa.

-Asuka... ¿qué ocurre? -Las palabras del chico de gafas rompieron el silencio. Los dos jóvenes amigos estaban en tensión.

-Todo ha acabado. -Manifestó ella tranquila, serena.

-¿Cómo que todo ha acabado? ¡Algo se podrá hacer! -Decía Touji desesperado.

Asuka negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al exterior. -El Ángel llegará al Dogma Central, hará contacto con Adán y todo habrá acabado para la humanidad. -Manifestó.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! -Con lágrimas en los ojos Touji cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a golpear con su puño el suelo hasta abrir los nudillos. Kensuke le daba palmaditas en la espalda intentando animarlo, pero el de gafas se ahogaba en llanto.

-Si hubiera estado con ellos no hubiera pasado esto. -Se atormentaba en su pensamiento Asuka.

La alemana había sido entrenada desde niña para ser piloto de Evangelion, era lo único que conocía y en el momento decisivo no pudo usar sus habilidades. A ella no le importaba la salvación de la humanidad, no tenía seres queridos. No tenía padre, su madre se había suicidado delante de ella y su madrastra era una persona lejana para ella. Ella quería haber salvado al mundo para conseguir el reconocimiento que merecía.

No había lágrimas en sus ojos, hacía años que no lloraba y en esos momentos finales tampoco lo haría. Estaba demasiado concentrada en pensar como pararse un momento a pensar si había alguien o algo por lo que derramar alguna lágrima. El final la apenaba, era cierto, pero por que sentía que le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer o experimentar. Siempre se había definido como una adulta, pero se dio cuenta de que ni mucho menos era cierto y ahora nunca lo llegaría a ser.

-Chicos, ¿sois vírgenes? -Preguntó dándose la vuelta hacia los otros dos muchachos que había en la fábrica.

-¿Qué... qué clase de pregunta es esa en estos momentos? -Replicó Touji frotándose los ojos con la manga.

-Yo lo soy, y no quiero morir siéndolo. -Ignoró la pregunta y de manera tranquila comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa. Ambos jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos.

En el suelo estaban tiradas las ropas de Touji y Kensuke, y también entre ellas el vestido escolar y la blusa de Asuka. La joven de cabellos anaranjados se encontraba arrodillada entre sus compañeros desnudos y solo vestía su ropa interior blanca y sus calcetines.

-Mmmm... Mmmm...

Con una mano masturbaba a Touji y con la otra a Kensuke, sus suaves manos movían suavemente la piel de los miembros erectos de ambos jóvenes que mostraban anatomías distintas y parecidas a la vez siendo Touji de piel más oscura y músculos más definidos que los de su amigo.

-¡Ah!

Los dos adolescentes jadeaban con las mejillas rojas mientras miraban hacia abajo, viendo como su compañera de clase acariciaba sus penes endurecidos y sus testículos sin vello. Su boca chupaba sus glandes por turnos cuando quedaban al descubierto y pronto la saliva de ella comenzaba a descender por los troncos venosos que sostenía con las manos cerradas.

Tras haber mojado los falos de sus dos compañeros, la alemana comenzó a hacerles mamadas de manera intensa. Mientras masturba a uno, al otro le complacía introduciéndole poco a poco su polla dentro de su cálida y húmeda boca, apretando con los labios y usando su lengua para acariciar la dura carne masculina.

La chica estaba sonrojada al igual que sus repentinos amantes. No solo era culpa de la excitación del sexo. Los cuerpos desnudos de los dos jóvenes la rodeaban y sentía la irradiación de su calor corporal, aquello hacía la experiencia más agradable, ya no pensaba en ellos como unos idiotas, eso todo daba igual.

-¡Ah! ¡Mmmm! ¡Ah!

La lengua de la Segunda elegida recorría el largo del venoso pene de Touji. Con una mano lo mantenía pegado en vertical a los abdominales del chico que se movían por sus jadeos. Desde las bolas gordas y colgando hasta la punta mojada color carne oscura de su pene Asuka lamía el miembro viril. Tras un rato cambió de objetivo y empezó a chupar los testículos de Kensuke. Ponía empeño en ello y un curioso ruido de succión se mezclaba con los gimoteos de los chicos. Sus manos masturbaban mientras las dos pollas mojadas.

La pelirroja se relamió sus empapados labios para poder hablar. -Creo que ya estáis preparados para tener sexo de verdad. -Dijo aparentando ser muy experta aunque había sido la primera vez que había tenido contacto con un pene, en este caso dos.

-Si, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer? -A Touji le había costado pronunciar aquellas palabras. Estaba sin aliento debido a la increíble experiencia del sexo oral.

-No sé, id pensando.

Asuka se puso de pie y llevó las manos a su espalda abriendo el cierre de su sujetador, pasó los brazos por las asas y lo dejó caer. Luego se inclinó para bajar sus bragas y levantó cada pie dejándolas en el suelo y de paso quitándose los calcetines. Por último se quitó las pinzas neuronales y sacudió su cabeza soltando su pelo quedando del todo desnuda.

Los dos amigos pudieron apreciar entonces el cuerpo desnudo de Asuka que se les antojó perfecto. Era delgada, no había gota de grasa en ella, con piernas largas de modelo, nalgas firmes y redondas, vientre plano, pechos normales con pezones rosas de aspecto suave y pubis sin vello.

Haber aguantado las felaciones de ella sin correrse había sido casi heroico por parte de los dos adolescentes los cuales eran primerizos en el sexo. Ahora dudaban de aguantar mucho viendo ese cuerpazo.

Al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros se movía y solo se quedaban mirándola con deseo evidente comprendió que tendría que llevar ella la voz cantante. Se acercó al de gafas y le tomó de la mano llevándolo hacia donde habían dejado los tres chicos sus ropas.

-Acuéstate aquí. -Le indicó al chico que por supuesto siguió sus indicaciones y quedó acostado boca arriba con su erecto pene apuntando al techo.

Asuka puso cada pie a cada uno de los lados de su cabeza y se arrodilló dejando su sexo delante de la cara de Kensuke. -Sabes que hacer, ¿verdad? -Ante la pregunta el joven otaku asintió excitado ante la idea.

Las manos del joven acariciaron la suave piel de los muslos de Asuka para aferrarse a algo firme. Los labios del chico se pegaron a los labios sexuales de la chica y su lengua comenzó a lamer el exterior de la vulva de su compañera piloto.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos, sentía como Kensuke degustaba su sexo por el exterior y escuchaba los ruidos de las chupadas que daba. Pronto la lengua del joven de gafas se metió entre los labios amenazando con entrar a su vagina, pero por el momento se satisfacía con recorrer entre los labios y jugar con su clítoris.

Echando su cabeza hacia atrás respiraba profundamente. Asuka sentía un rico calor recorriendo su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de acariciarse sus senos cuando notó que una mano se posaba en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y vio que Touji se había puesto al lado de ellos. Con su otra mano acariciaba su pene.

-Asuka, ¿te importaría...?

-No.

La chica no le dejó acabar la pregunta sabiendo claramente a que se refería agarró firmemente la base del falo del chico moreno y se lo metió hambrienta en la boca. La pelirroja empezó a chupar la verga de Touji mientras Kensuke devoraba su sexo abajo de ella.

Con una mano acariciaba la melena sedosa y anaranjada de la chica, con la otra empezó a manosear sus tetas siendo tiernas, sus pezones pronto se pusieron duros.

Asuka mientras chupaba con pasión el pene que tenía en su boca lo masturbaba desde la base y también acariciaba sus testículos.

-¡Ah! Mmmm...

Suspirando el chico de tez oscura ya no aguantó más. Mientras acariciaba los erectos pezones de su amante eyaculó en su boca.  
Al sentir el semen de Touji en su lengua Asuka se quedó quieta y así permaneció durante unos segundos dejando que el joven descargase por completo su caliente leche. Cuando acabó, la chica se tragó de golpe toda la corrida, y tras chupar un poco más para limpiar los restos de semen se la sacó de la boca para mirarle a los ojos.

-No deberías haberte corrido, aún nos queda tiempo.

-No te preocupes, teniéndote así no se me bajará. -Jadeó sonriendo el chico y consiguió arrancarle a la alemana una media sonrisa.

-¡Ah! -Ella lanzó un gemidito. Kensuke hacía su trabajo sin descanso entre sus piernas. -No aguanto más.

Asuka se incorporó de nuevo, mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Kensuke con su polla dura y temblando asintió. Agarró el miembro y fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta que el glande del joven tocó la entrada de su sexo. Allí se quedó un momento, suspiró y se sentó penetrándose duramente con la erección de su compañero de clase.

-¡Ah!

El grito vino por parte de ambos. La sensación de penetrar a una mujer al fin recorrió la espina dorsal de Kensuke. Asuka sintió como la polla del chico desgarraba su himen quitándole la virginidad.

La joven se inclinó temblando dejando caer su melena por sus hombros.

-Mu... Muévete... -Dijo ella entre dientes aguantando el dolor.

Tras un momento de dudas Kensuke comenzó a mover las caderas intentando penetrar el coño de la alemana. Sentía algo viscoso y caliente cubriendo su pene que no era otra cosa que la sangre de la alemana al ser desvirgada.

A punto estuvo la Segunda Elegida de echarse atrás. Tener encajada en su interior la verga de un chico era doloroso y más aún cuando este se movía de manera tan ruda.

La pelirroja iba a decirle que parase claudicando a sus sensaciones cuando un calorcito empezó a hacerse presente entre sus piernas. Esta agradable sensación comenzó a aliviar su dolor y por primera vez en su vida Asuka descubrió el sexo.

-Ah si... si... ¡Si!

La chica comenzaba a jadear y ella misma empezaba a moverse de arriba a abajo. Al verla tan excitada Kensuke se tranquilizó y sincronizándose con ella movía su pelvis empujando y haciéndola gozar más.

Con las rodillas en el suelo y las manos tocando el suelo a cada uno de los lados de su cabeza, Asuka cabalgaba al chico que con sus manos recorría sus costados, muslos y senos acariciando todo su ser. Su pene entraba y salía de la húmeda cueva de Asuka, húmeda ahora de jugos sexuales con la sangre ya reseca.

Touji no podía quedarse ahí quieto mirando como la diosa de pelo color fuego y su amigo hacían el amor delante de él, así que se arrodilló y con sus manos separó las nalgas de la chica mientras esta cabalgaba al de gafas.

Al notar como alguien le tocaba el culo giró el rostro y observó al moreno relamerse viéndole su ano cerrado y rosa el cual mantenía abierto con sus dos pulgares.

-¡Ah!

La lengua de Touji hizo contacto con el agujero anal de la piloto. Esta gimió por la nueva y agradable sensación. El chico había escupido sobre su rosa ano y ahora lo estimulaba con fuertes lamidas mientras sus manos aprovechaban para magrear sus buenas nalgas. El mejor culo de la clase según los chicos.

-Métemela... -Susurró la alemana muy bajito.

-¿Qué has dicho? -Touji no sabía si le había escuchado bien.

-Quiero que me la meta ahí, en mi culo. -La chica no dejaba de gemir mientras hablaba y eso excitaba más a su compañero.

Touji se acomodó dispuesto a encular a Asuka. Algo que nunca hubiera imaginado en sus más salvajes fantasías. Nervioso intentó dirigir su pene hacia la entrada de su culo aunque al principio no daba y su glande chocaba contra las nalgas de ella. -¡Tranquilízate! -Se dijo a si mismo y apelando a su propio orgullo consiguió apretar el glande contra el ano de la piloto y lentamente penetrarla con él.

-¡Mmmfff! ¡Duele! -Al sentir como su estrecho culo era penetrado por Touji ella no pudo disimular que le dolía.

-Ah... aguanta pelirroja que se siente muy bien...

De rodillas tras ella Touji la sujetaba de su delgada cintura e intentaba meter más centímetros de su duro y caliente pene dentro del trasero de la alemana. Le resultaba difícil ya que ella de manera inconsciente se protegía apretando lo cual le ocasionaba más dolor.  
El chico dejaba caer su saliva sobre su propio pene y así evitar que el culo de su compañera quedase seco.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah ¡Ah!

Desde abajo Kensuke se agarraba a las tetas de la Segunda Elegida y movía de manera rítmica sus caderas para penetrar su chorreante sexo. Las embestidas del de gafas hacían que el cuerpo de Asuka se moviese de manera enérgica lo que por una parte dificultaba al moreno su tarea, pero por otra calentaba más a la joven y hacía que su ano se relajase.

Tras un rato Touji sintió como el culo de la pelirroja dejaba pasar a más centímetros de su verga, se sentía bien. El miembro del chico de tez oscura era algo más grande que el de su amigo y el ano de ella ya se había tragado la mitad. En cuestión de segundos consiguió lo que creía impensable, meter toda su polla en el culo de la alemana.

-¡Uhhhhh!

Al notar dentro de su interior la caliente y palpitante verga, Asuka se dejó caer hacia delante quedando reclinada sobre el cuerpo de Kensuke.

-¿E... Estás bien Asuka? -El chico de gafas estaba preocupado por el repentino desfallecimiento de la chica.

-Si... Estoy bien... -Temblando ella hizo fuerza para levantar su cuerpo apoyando su peso en las manos separándose del cuerpo del muchacho que tenía debajo.

-Seguid... -Les dijo con voz débil notando que ambos chicos habían dejado de moverse.

No hacía falta que se lo dijeran dos veces. Asuka estaba buenísima y hacerle el amor era la mejor experiencia que habían tenido en la vida, una vida que se les iba acabando. Ambos adolescentes la agarraron y comenzaron de nuevo a follarla, rápido y duro, metiendo cada uno su pene dentro del agujero que les tocaba hasta las bolas. Asuka gemía revelando su propio placer y sus pechos bailaban desbocados. Los tres cuerpos calientes sudaban en abundancia.

El trío estaba muy concentrado en el sexo, tanto que ni cuenta se dieron de la bajada en la intensidad de la luz. De repente un estruendo, algo parecido a una onda expansiva de una explosión que arrancó las paredes del recinto dejado solo las paredes medio derruidas.

Los tres se detuvieron en sus movimientos. El cielo estaba púrpura oscuro y las estrellas tilitaban, pero era extraño, parecía como que ascendían, como si fueran gotas de rocío que se elevaban hacia el firmamento.

-¿Ya... Ya está pasando...? -La voz de Touji temblaba.

-Así es, tenemos poco tiempo, hay que aprovecharlo. -Asuka movió sus caderas animando a sus dos compañeros a que siguieran haciendo el amor con ella.

-¿Puedo besarte Asuka? -Preguntó de repente el moreno que le hacía sexo anal. Su voz sonaba apurada.

-No tienes que preguntar, tú solo hazlo.

Asuka miró a Touji y este no perdió el tiempo, selló los labios de ella con los suyos en un beso inconcebible. Sus lenguas se acariciaron en la boca. Jadeando ambos dejaron que el beso fuera apasionado y hasta lascivo, al punto de que para respirar necesitaron separarse un poco pero sus mojadas lenguas se frotaban fuera de manera lujuriosa.

Kensuke se había incorporado ligeramente y había abrazado a la piloto pelirroja para apoyar su cara entre sus tetas y besar, lamer y chupar sus pezones degustando su salado sabor a sudor.

Los gemidos de todos eran incontenibles. Los movimientos de caderas d ellos tres eran sincronizados de manera irreal buscando todo el placer.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

El orgasmo sacudió a la Segunda Elegida cuando los penes de sus amantes dispararon su espeso semen caliente dentro de sus dos agujeros. Su cuerpo temblaba, su piel ardía recorrida por gotas de sudor. Su entrepierna estaba más mojada que nunca.

Escuchó un estruendo y abrió los ojos. Un fogonazo de luz invadió el lugar, después, la oscuridad...

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Confesiones bajo el agua

Crónicas del Impacto

Capítulo 2: Confesiones bajo el agua.

Lentamente Asuka fue abriendo los ojos. Le costaba saber donde se encontraba, tan solo veía formas grises. Estaba acostada y bastante cómoda, como si hubiera estado durmiendo durante bastantes horas.

La chica pelirroja se reclinó en la cama y frotó sus ojos remolones, bostezó y echó un vistazo a ver si sabía donde estaba.

Las paredes era blancas con una tonalidad gris. La sala estaba vacía por la excepción de la cama donde estaba ella acostada, un armario blanco pegado a una pared, un taburete y dos puertas. La única fuente de luz era una ventana bastante grande que filtraba luz solar. Entonces la alemana se dio cuenta de que al otro lado de la cama había una mesita móvil con aparatos médicos de monitorización, estaba claramente en la habitación de un hospital.

Pocos minutos de que ella despertase llegaron una doctora y una enfermera que amablemente le informaron que no estaba herida o enferma, que se había desmayado de agotamiento y que pronto le darían el alta en cuanto avisaran a alguien para recogerla.

-Por cierto, en esta misma planta hay unos amigos tuyos, por si quieres verlos. -Le dijo la doctora antes de irse.

A la muchacha le dio un vuelco al corazón. Al recordarle lo de sus amigos se acordó de Touji y Kensuke y de lo que habían hecho al creer que se acababa el mundo.

-Pero... ¿entonces qué pasó? ¿Por qué seguimos con vida? -Sentada al borde de la cama Asuka se frotaba su cabeza.

Algo nerviosa se calzó con unas zapatillas que le habían dejado al lado de la cama y salió al pasillo. Seguramente los dos chicos que estaban con ella no andarían muy lejos. La cabeza le decía que no debería buscarlos, pero algo en su interior la obligaba a enfrentarse a ellos.

Asuka torció el corredor y sentado en un banco encontró a alguien conocido.

-¡Shinji! -Se sentía aliviada. Comprendía que la doctora se refería a Shinji y Ayanami. Seguramente aquel era un hospital de NERV y los otros dos chicos no estarían allí.

-Asuka, me alegra que hayas despertado. -Por la sonrisa del chico y su poca sorpresa se notaba que él ya sabía que Asuka estaba allí.

-Dime que ha pasado, pensé que todo había acabado. -Sentándose a su lado Asuka escuchó de boca de su compañero piloto lo que había pasado:

El Ángel había derrotado a las unidades 00 y 01, luego se encaminó al Dogma Central. El Tercer Elegido estaba lleno de rabia y sacudía los mandos de su EVA inútilmente pues no le quedaba energía. Se sentía frustrado por no haber podido hacer nada por salvar a Rei y ahora veía como el final se acercaba.

-Entonces noté como una gran presión por parte del LCL y perdí el conocimiento. Después de eso tuve un sueño extraño y desperté aquí, fue Misato quien me contó lo que pasó luego. Dijo que mi EVA se despertó como en mi primera lucha y justo cuando el Ángel hacía contacto con Adán lo ataqué... bueno, yo no, el EVA.

-Entiendo... -Asuka se levantó y se fue del lugar ignorando la pregunta de Shinji sobre si quería visitar a Ayanami la cual se encontraba herida pero a salvo.

-¡Ya se podía haber acabado este maldito mundo! -Dijo la pelirroja con rabia cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

La chica había tenido sexo con Touji y Kensuke solo por que no quería morir sin haberlo probado. Pero el final no había llegado y ahora estaba furiosa, avergonzada, arrepentida...

Había entregado su cuerpo por primera vez a dos chicos con los que no congeniaba para nada. Desde hacía tiempo que quería que su primera pareja en la cama fuera su idolatrado Kaji. Incluso reconocía para si misma que si en un momento de desesperación lo hubiera hecho con Shinji ahora no se sentiría tan mal, después de todo ella vivía con él y lo conocía mejor que a nadie por mucho que le pesase.

Para empeorar las cosas se dio cuenta de que si estaba en el hospital era por que alguien les había encontrado y rezaba para que no fuese nadie conocido.

A las pocas horas apareció Misato a recogerla que le dio un gran abrazo. La mujer se portaba de manera tan dicherachera como siempre y aquella actitud que molestaba normalmente a la piloto alemana le parecía reconfortante después de tanta angustia. Aún así la chica se mostraba seria y casi no habló en el camino de vuelta en coche donde su tutora le volvió a contar la misma historia que Shinji.

-¿Y tú Asuka? ¿Dónde estabas? Solo me avisaron cuando estabas en el hospital, te estuvimos buscando como locos.

Ante la pregunta Asuka se sonrojó y lo disimuló mirando por la ventanilla.

-Iba a pedir que me vinieran a buscar pero una marea humana me obligó a entrar a un refugio. Logré escapar pero estaba lejos de la base, vi el combate con el Ángel y cuando empezó todo me desmayé. Solo eso.

Lo que la pelirroja no sabía era que Misato estaba disimulando. Cuando la sección 2 encontró a Asuka ella fue en persona con los sanitarios a recogerla y la encontró entre los cuerpos desnudos de Touji y Kensuke, con sus penes aún metidos en ano y vagina chorreando fluídos.

Misato temió que hubiera sido violada, pero cuando los médicos descartaron eso y escuchó la historia que la joven le contaba unida a su lenguaje corporal, reconstruyó en su mente una historia bastante fiel a lo que había pasado. La mujer sabía que no debía tocar el tema.

Pasó un mes desde el ataque del último Ángel y Asuka no había regresado al instituto, casi ni salía de casa y pocas veces a algún lugar fuera de su habitación que se convirtió en su búnker.

En NERV le dieron la baja temporal presionados por Misato que convenció a Ritsuko y al comandante de que le dieran tiempo a la muchacha y que pronto volvería a ser la misma.

-Está bien, pero si aparece un Ángel necesitaremos que venga, y si lo hace mal buscaremos a otro piloto para la unidad 02 -Había sentenciado el comandante Ikari.

La única persona a la que Asuka dejaba entrar en su habitación de manera regular era a su amiga Hikari. Esta le traía los deberes, a Asuka le gustaba hacerlos para entretenerse, y pasaba el rato con ella pero con la condición de que no le intentase convencer de que debía salir más.

-¡Tenéis que hacer algo!

Casi con lágrimas en los ojos la joven de coletas imploraba a Misato y a Shinji. Los dos eran sus compañeros de piso y confiaba en que ellos pudieran sacar a su amiga del estado en el que ella misma se había recluído.

-Lo sabemos Hikari, pero no hay manera no quiere salir. Desde que no pudo llegar a su EVA está deprimida... Creo que por que se sintió muy inútil... -Era el erróneo diagnóstico del Tercer Elegido.

-¡No digas que es inútil Ikari-kun! -Se enfadó la pecosa.

-¡No quise decir eso! -Se disculpó enseguida moviendo las manos. -¡Solo me refería a que...!

-Sé lo que querías decir Shinji. -Intervino Misato tras tomar una cerveza. -Y la verdad es que llevo unos días pensando en que hacer para que Asuka salga y se me ocurrió algo.

Los dos adolescentes miraron impacientes a la adulta esperando su idea. Ella se hizo de rogar mientras abría otra lata de cerveza y daba un lento trago, suspiró y se limpió los labios.

-Debemos jugar con el factor K.

-Hola Misato, me alegra verte, hey Shinji amigo, ¿cómo estás? ¿y dónde está mi pelirroja favorita?

Kaji había ido a casa tras recibir una llamada por parte de Misato. La mujer le explicó a su novio de la juventud la situación de Asuka y le pidió que en cuanto pudiese pasase por su apartamento a verla ya que sabía que la pelirroja estaba muy interesada en el hombre.

-¿Kaji?

Al escuchar la conocida voz masculina Asuka se asomó por la puerta de su habitación para ver si era verdad que él estaba allí. Misato sonrió al conocer que su estratagema había dado resultado.

-¿Cómo tú por aquí?

Asuka, Kaji y Misato estaban sentados en el mesa del salón mientras Shinji terminaba de hacer la cena. Misato le había invitado a cenar y la pelirroja por supuesto se había unido a ellos sin saber que todo era un plan para sacarla de su depresión.

-Acabo de llegar de un viaje de negocios y decidí auto invitarme a cenar con vosotros. -Sonriendo el hombre guiñó un ojo a Misato, esta puso mala cara disimulando pero agradeció que Kaji no dijese que ella le había invitado o la pelirroja sospecharía.

Shinji sirvió la cena y los cuatro cenaron. Kaji no paraba de hablar, sobretodo con Shinji y con Misato y dedicándole palabras cariñosas y adecuadas a la pelirroja Asuka, pero sin que se notase que estaba interesado en ella especialmente y el plan se viniera abajo.

Llegaron a los postres y Misato le dio un par de patadas al hombre por debajo de la mesa ya que parecía haberse olvidado de a que había venido.

-Por cierto. Me han dado unas entradas para visitar el acuario, había pensado en llevaros a Shinji, Asuka y Rei. Shinji puedes traer también a tus dos amigos. -Comentó el hombre.

-Oh, eso sería fantástico Kaji-san. -Agradeció el joven con delantal.

-No me apetece mucho... -Asuka no quería molestar a su idolatrado Kaji con una firme negativa.

-Venga Asuka, me sentiría mal si tu no vienes, pensé especialmente en ti para venir a visitar el acuario. -El hombre le guiñó un ojo.

Asuka se ruborizó y se fijó en como Shinji y Misato la miraban con una sonrisa. La alemana frunció el ceño intentando disimular un poco.

-E... Está bien Kaji-san, iré...

-Perfecto, mañana a la tarde os recogeré.

Cumpliendo a su promeso Kaji apareció con su coche después de la hora de la comida para recoger a los dos chicos en casa de su tutora y también a Ayanami que ya estaba allí.

Después se dirigieron hacia el instituto donde les esperaban Touji y Kensuke. Asuka había ocupado el puesto de copiloto para no tener que ir con los demás chicos y ni miró ni dedicó palabra alguna a los dos compañeros de clase. Estos no la veían desde el incidente del refugio y ambos tampoco le dirigieron palabra alguna pero tampoco pudieron evitar mirarla pues iba guapísima luciendo una camiseta de asas rosa y mini blanca con un suéter anudado a la cintura.

Durante todo el trayecto en el asiento de atrás se oían risas y conversaciones por parte de los tres chicos. Rei no hablaba, pero eso era normal, Asuka permanecía con la cabeza ladeada mirando por la ventanilla como en su propio mundo.

-Ya verás como te lo pasas bien hoy Asuka. -Le dijo Kaji sonriéndole.

El acuario de Tokyo-3 era una instalación completa que conservaba parte de la escasa fauna marina. Para ello debían de filtrar el agua con una compleja red. El edificio estaba situado en la costa, con las entradas en tierra firme y el propio complejo bajo agua.

Para entrar en él primero los jóvenes debieron pasar una ducha de descontaminación. Mientras Asuka y Rei eran duchadas la pelirroja se fijó en el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera y se preguntaba si ella también habría perdido la virginidad, pero seguro que no, Ayanami era muy peculiar, y no la veía manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Comparada con la otra piloto la alemana se sentía sucia y ni el agua a presión le quitaba esa sensación.

Una vez liberados de cualquier germen que pudiera poner en peligro a la delicada fauna marina accedieron al acuario en si que resultó ser una especie de laberinto de pasillos con las paredes laterales de cristal para ver a los peces. Los caminos eran bastante oscuros para poder ver en versión natural la vida marina.

Todos los chicos estaban impresionados con los peces. Touji llamó a Kensuke corriendo para que viera a un tiburón que acababa justo de pasar, Shinji comentaba divertido que si Pen-Pen estuviese ahí con ellos se le haría la boca agua con tanto pescado. Incluso Rei paseaba mirando las cristaleras. Pero Asuka prefirió sentarse en un banco y sacar de su bolso su consola portátil para empezar a jugar con ella.

-¿No prefieres mirar a los peces? En el mundo de arriba no hay oportunidad de verlos así. -Dijo Kaji sentándose a su lado.

-No me importan. -La chica pulsaba los botones de su máquina sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-¿Cómo qué no te importan? Yo pensaba que eras piloto de Evangelion. Tu luchas para que esto sobreviva, esto y todos nosotros.

-Si claro, como en el último combate, que gran actuación... -La voz de la pelirroja sonaba con un ácido sarcasmo.

-¿Es por eso por lo qué estás así? Venga Asuka... sabes perfectamente que no fue culpa tuya. No pudiste hacer nada, hay cosas que no controlamos, lo de aquella ocasión fue una de ellas.

-Yo... -La chica dejó de jugar, parecía que iba a decir algo. -No, nada, ya se me pasará Kaji, solo necesito tiempo.

No había sido la no presencia de ella durante la batalla con el Ángel lo que la hacía estar con ese ánimo, pero prefirió que todos pensasen que era por eso. Solo tres personas sabían lo que había ocurrido y quería dejarlo así, que los demás pensasen lo que quisieran.

-Está bien Asuka, nosotros seguiremos visitando el acuario. Cuando nos vayamos pasaremos a recogerte. -El hombre le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

Kaji siguió el tour por el recinto con los demás atravesando una de las futurísticas puertas electrónicas que se abrían solas que había en los extremos de cada pasillo. Asuka se quedó allí, sola, con solo el ruido de su consola y el zumbido de los mecanismos que hacían funcionar todo.

A pesar de que sus ojos estaban fijos en la brillante pantalla del videojuego, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Llevaba ya un mes con dolores de cabeza debido a que no dejaba a su cerebro descansar, intentando analizar por que había hecho lo que había hecho con aquellos dos idiotas y como afrontar su vida a partir de ese momento.

Muchas veces deseaba que el idiota de Shinji no hubiera evitado el Tercer Impacto, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que la culpa (o mérito) no había sido de él.

Perdió la noción del tiempo en el lugar, los movimientos repetitivos de los dedos sobre los botones del aparato hicieron que le doliesen las falanges. No sabía si habían pasado media hora o dos horas. El sonido de una de las puertas abriéndose rompió la monotonía.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo ya he estado aquí!

Dijo al entrar un chico confuso que llevaba sandalias, pantalones cortos negros tipo bañador, camiseta azul marino y gorra blanca hacia atrás, era Touji y estaba solo.

-Oh no... Oh no... -Mostrando su frustración la piloto se daba golpecitos en la frente.

-¡Anda Asuka! Ves como ya había estado aquí... -El chico moreno se sentó en el mismo banco que ella, a su lado.

-¡Oye, no te he dado permiso para poderte sentar conmigo!

-¡No seas bruja!

-¿Y qué haces solo? ¿Dónde están los demás? -Preguntó ella mirándole con desconfianza y moviéndose más a la esquina.

-No lo sé. El señor Kaji recibió una llamada y nos dejó solos, creo que nos distanciamos demasiado, Kensuke quería ver la tienda de regalos y yo fui a mi ritmo. Ayanami quería ver todo con detalle y creo que Shinji se quedó con ella. Al final intenté encontrarme con ellos y acabé aquí. -Explicó Touji.

Pese a lo que le fastidiaba a Asuka que precisamente el moreno fuera a acabar junto a ella, pensó que el destino quizá así lo hubiese querido. Era la ocasión que necesitaba para poder sacar algunas cosas de dentro de su pecho.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. -Dijo ella seriamente.

-¡Ja! Suenas como si fueras mi novia.

-¡¿Tú... tú... tú novia? ¡No digas tonterías idiota! -El chico de la gorra tuvo que cubrirse la cabeza para evitar los puñetazos.

-Hablo en serio, tenemos que hablar de lo ocurrido el otro día, cuando el Ángel atacó.

-¿Por qué pelirroja? ¿Quieres repetir lo que hicimos? -Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No... es por otra cosa. -Asuka contenía sus ganas de estrangularle. -Quiero dejarte algo claro, a ti y al idiota de gafas: Lo que pasó no debería haber ocurrido y quiero que lo olvidéis, me arrepiento de lo que pasó con toda mi alma. -Ella estaba tranquila y le miraba directamente a los ojos. Hablaba claro para que le entendiese.

-Ah eso... Si, Kensuke y yo lo supusimos, tranquila. -De manera despreocupada el joven apoyaba su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados tras esta.

-¿Cómo? -La Segunda Elegida alzó una ceja.

-Si, si. Ya nos imaginábamos que no te sentirías muy orgullosa de nuestro polvete a tres bandas. Como creíamos que íbamos a morir y eso... Eh, pero no te equivoques, nos lo pasamos muy bien, de veras. -Apuntilló Touji malinterpretando la expresión pálida de su compañera.

Asuka había pasado un mes totalmente deprimida con miedo de enfrentarse al mundo. Sin querer salir de casa por la idea de que todo el mundo la miraría y se reiría de ella por lo que hizo, y ahora resultaba que las dos otras personas involucradas en el suceso le habían restado toda la importancia al punto de que podía haber sido algo rutinario en sus vidas.

La joven pelirroja no sabía si ponerse a llorar o a reír como una histérica.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Asuka se agarraba la mini y le temblaba el labio, tenía la mirada perdida.

-Si. -Ella pareció salir de un trance. -Venga, vamos a buscar a los demás. -Dijo poniéndose en pié.

Rei miraba a los peces que había dentro de los tanques de agua cristalina y que nadaban libres a pesar de su cautiverio. A través del reflejo del cristal podía observar como detrás suyo estaba Shinji. El chico llevaba ahí un buen rato, pero no decía nada, parecía querer hablar pero como si no le saliesen las palabras que buscaba se metía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y dejaba pasar el rato mirando a todas partes.

-En el último combate pensé que iba a morir. -La suave voz de la peli azul sonaba con eco en el cavernoso pasillo. -Nunca antes había pensado en la mortalidad. Fue una experiencia desagradable, no quiero volver a sentirla, pero sé que lo haré. -Shinji estaba quieto, mirándola, ella seguía dándole la espalda.

-Ayanami... -El muchacho no encontraba las palabras que quería decir. -Yo te protegeré, aquella vez fracasé, pero te prometo que mejoraré y no tendrás nada que temer. -El chico intentó mostrarse optimista con una sonrisa.

-No siempre podrás estar ahí. -La primera Elegida se giró hacia su compañero. -Pero... me agrada saber que quieres protegerme.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos. La luz filtrada por el agua iluminaba por zonas a ambos chicos. Ayanami dio unos pasos adelante para estar más cerca de Shinji que la miraba confuso y con curiosidad. Rei no solía expresar sus sentimientos de aquella forma tan descarada.

-Cuando pensé que el final estaba cerca solo pude pensar en ti. Mis pensamientos estaban ocupados recordando desde que nos conocimos hasta la que parecía ser nuestra última batalla. -La joven tomó delicadamente la mano del sorprendido Ikari con la suya. -Quería sentir el tacto de tu mano una vez más.

-Ayanami...

Apretando su mano con la suya se perdía en los ojos rubí de la chica. Sonrojado acercó su rostro al de ella, lo ladeó y cerró los ojos separando un poco sus labios. La chica hizo lo mismo y sus bocas iban a tocarse.

-¡Mirad lo que había en la tienda de recuerdos!

Kensuke entró de repente todo sonriente llevando una gorra en forma de foca sonriente y cargando en sus brazos varios souvenirs más. Vio a sus dos compañeros de clase que se daban la espalda y se acercó a mostrarles lo que había comprado con más detalle.

El de gafas no se dio cuenta de una fugaz mirada cómplice entre Rei y Shinji.

Un sonido zumbante avisó de la apertura de una de las puertas por las que aparecieron Touji y Asuka.

-¡Anda, los perdidos! -Dijo Touji haciendo gestos con los brazos de manera exagerada seguido por Asuka que le miraba de mala manera.

-¿Qué hacíais juntos chicos?

La Segunda Elegida creyó percibir cierta insinuación por parte de Shinji en sus palabras que no le hacía gracia, aunque el chico era del todo inocente.

Gracias a los reflejos de su entrenamiento con el Evangelion el joven Ikari consiguió agacharse del proyectil que la alemana le lanzó. En la sala se escuchó un golpe.

-Chicos, siento haber tardado, ya es hora ir...se.

Cuando Kaji entró donde estaban los chicos vio a Kensuke tirado en el suelo con la cabeza donde los pies y los pies donde la cabeza, los ojos le daban vueltas y a su lado había una consola portatil hecha añicos. Delante del chico de gafas Shinji estaba agachado cubriéndose la cabeza, Asuka se cruzaba de brazos resoplando y Touji no paraba de decir: "¡Está loca! ¡Está loca!" Ayanami caminaba tranquilamente hacia el hombre ya que, como había dicho al entrar, era hora de irse.

-Eh... parece que os habéis divertido... -Dijo rascándose la nuca Kaji. -No los vuelvo a llevar de excursión nunca más...


End file.
